


Tea Leaves and Evergreen

by Bishop__Takami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, Love/Hate, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Original Character(s), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), References to Drugs, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tea, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), basically a plant whore, doctor drugs though not like cocaine, good lord help these two with emotions, hange is a god, tea shop owner OC, the oc isn't a scout which is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishop__Takami/pseuds/Bishop__Takami
Summary: She naturally smelled of tea leaves, and something about the way she walked seemed unbreakable. For a man who had already gained several cracks even the slightest possibility of stability drew him in like the birds with the promise of protection amongst the evergreen trees.Plus she helped him sleep, so that's a bonus.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Tea Leaves and Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> It might sting a little at some parts, but I promise it's worth it.

Pre Fall of Maria

To those who believe the lives of those trapped within the walls was happy, they would be wrong. The lives of the people hiding behind concrete were still haunted by what lerked beyond them, though nobody ever really talked about the monster trapped inside.

Illness was a silent killer, and one most deadly. It didn’t discriminate and it didn’t matter how well you hid, with a simple cough the monster had found you. 

By that same illness, it took the lives of thousands including a small family who seemed to have no legacy. 

The echo of coughing fits emitted from the small house not too far from the city center. Within it held a man and woman, along with an unknown figure who was supposed to fix it all. A teen resided outside of the building's doors in which the unknown man slowly shut leading to the simple living room. 

“What’s wrong with them.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. The lack of light startled the doctor but quickly clearing his throat, he delivered the news. 

“They have a cough. It shouldn’t be too bad.” Looking at the doctor fully, it was clear he didn’t concern himself with the understanding of the situation with the kid before him. 

“Is it the same as the neighbors?” The question took the doctor off guard as he dragged his hand over the stubble that layered his chin, he had smashed his lips slightly collecting a small amount of saliva on the tip of his fingers which he brushed quickly off on his shirt. He had checked out the neighbors prior and admittedly they had similar symptoms though it lacked specific areas in which the others covered. “The cough, the one like the rattle.”

Those are the same neighbors that had just died a week ago. 

“Don’t worry about it kid, your parents are gonna be fine.” That was the first time someone had lied to her face, though it wouldn’t be the last blatant disappointment to occur. Even as the bodies of her now deceased guardians were removed, the sting didn’t settle until she truly was alone. 

Nothing but a used suitcase, which was half her size, and some ripped tablecloth to her name, the near useless 15 year old wasn’t left with many options. 

The ring of the shop bell shook Bishop out of the trance that seemed to capture her mind for god knows how long. Refocusing her eyes towards the person who just entered her shop, a small smile spread over her features. 

“Will, what can I do for you today? Stress relief maybe?” The brief glance at the man screamed tense. He allowed himself a small chuckle rubbing the back of his sweat slicked aged neck. 

“That bad?” 

“It’s all in the shoulders my friend.” Her hand traced over the soft redwood that made the countertop separating the seating from the coveted shelves which held her life's work behind them. The pride of the shop seemed to radiate the streets and drew in many folk who needed a good cup of tea or just a nice place to chat. Bishop was in love with the fact and took it upon herself to keep that energy going, though sometimes it got difficult. 

Tracing the outlines of jars and skimming over drawers containing the dried leaves and essence that people craved, hand crafting something perfect for the elderly regular that had seated himself in his usual seat at the bar-like counter ready for a chat. The kettle swung into the already lit fire burning in the grand fireplace that was somehow big enough to fit a multiple of people. It was a rare commodity that Bishop was able to spend her left over funds on and it provided a range of different uses, some that she was still in the progress on finding out. 

“You okay?” The gentleman leaned forward slightly as Bishop shook her head trying to clear the wandering thoughts that for some reason wouldn’t leave her alone today. 

“Yeah, just out of it I guess. Been a rough one for all of us.” A nod was sent her way before she heard the small scream of the water behind her. Removing the now boiled water, the falling of herbs followed into a strainer which sat comfortably on the brim of the pot. Picking up the familiar set of cups that adorned her lowest shelf, the ones she put there for the most use, she gingerly reached for the matching plates that went along with the set. Normally she would just allow the guest to enjoy the pot and not taste for herself though today felt like a day she needed some hot water with the tinge of chamomile and lemon that would surely put her mind at ease.

Small laughter echoed through the shop that gained the stares of a few passerby's though only a few actually stopped in to explore the things inside. 

“I forgot to ask,” William questioned, “How’s that little plant doing? Wasn’t it giving you some issues lately?” 

The girl, who had returned from serving people beyond the counter, sighed and leaned up against the wood, a puzzled brow quirked. 

“Yeah, and he still is.” She grabbed the small planter just beyond reach on one of the many shelves stationed more so in the shade than the sun. Some of the lower leaves crumbled to the floor which would have to be swept later, though it didn’t seem to startle the girl, just frustrate her. “I don’t get it. I put him in the sun like a PLANT would want but he seems to hate it more and more. Then when I finally put him in the shade he seems to still hate it.” 

The man extended a worn hand out to brush by the last bottom leaf that still hung on, until he touched it which caused the half brown plumage to follow the rest to the floor. 

“Yeah he doesn’t look too happy there dear.” 

“And I have no clue how to fix him. I’ve done everything.” Defeat laced her voice and she truly didn’t want to give up on the very reason this shop began but this one plant had stumped even the most knowledgeable (which she considered herself since even the most versed in plants couldn’t come close to her knowledge and application and she knew it). 

“Maybe he just isn’t made for here.” 

She stops and looks at Will, gears obviously turning an idea over and over in her head and a chill runs down the elders spine. 

“Now just wait here missy-” But it was too late with the teen girl throwing the keys at him waving at her form and yelling behind her about ‘closing up when you’re done’. 

Rushing down the streets, sometimes breaking into a run when the paths opened up before her the mind of Bishop worked miles a minute. Though some would argue the idea wasn’t the smartest, she didn’t care. It was an idea that could stem out further than even she knew about. 

She had heard of a place that could fix the ailments of the but why would she go to such lengths for a small potted plant nobody really knew about. 

Before she had a place in the seemingly large city, the freshly orphaned girl had nothing and nobody.

She was alone. 

Though it wasn’t until the family across the street started to emit a similar rattle that would haunt the young teenage girl forever. 

The youngest of the family, couldn’t have been more than 3 years younger than Bishop was, fell ill. The doctor that had visited prior had made his rounds again though this time he seemed to share the ailment that plagued the street. 

Word had begun to spread that those with the cough should be avoided like death for soon they would be taken by it. The curiosity (if you could call it that) had eaten at the newly turned 16 year old Bishop on if the illness would take another, even though she had plenty to worry about on her own dime. 

The issue of living arrangements, finding work, finding safety, just being able to live weighed heavily on her mind and without guidance she was lost. 

The family pitied her though she was unaccepting of it. 

Though it wasn’t until those similar words were uttered towards the parents of the young child would Bishop take it upon herself to not let another be blatantly lied to. So she set to work, pulling herbs from her laid mother’s garden, stealing books to study in the night on monsters similar to this, testing the effects to make sure it was in fact not poisonous and wouldn’t just kill the kid faster. Even with the small time frame she was allowed it was uncertain if her efforts would be in vain. 

It was one thing to appeal to an already grieving and stressed mother, but to appeal with a small possibility and a hint of uncertainty if the herb would just have her child pass faster was even more difficult. The possible repercussions could be fatal, but it was also a chance Bishop was willing to bet her knowledge and practice on. 

“You’re saying you can help her?” The father of the family had overheard the quarrel happening just at his doorstep. “Are you saying you can save my daughter?” 

Bishop, even in her youth, knew that this would be the last chance that the young girl got before it was too late. It was only weeks now until she would pass, if it took the same course as the monster that aided her own family to the grave. So, with one breath she whispered,

“Yes.” 

It was all rushed from there. The set up, the application, the explanation, all of it on the clock to get the effects rolling as fast as they could. The essence and oils of herbs that were new to everyone but prayed that would take some of the pain away.

The small house had filled with a smoke that left others coughing though in the back, where the sick lay, a small breath though bigger than any she has taken in the last couple days could be heard. Gently setting down a vile, small drops of a strong scented oil touched the young child's skin and her eyes peaked open. It was hazy from the smoke, but she relaxed at the effect it had. 

“What is that?” Small and coarse was her voice, she hadn’t been using it at all lately aside from clearing what had clogged her throat. Bishop raised her eyes slightly and gave a small smile at her, hoping to ease the younger girl slightly. 

“Tea tree oil and peppermint. It’s extremely strong but it should help you breathe easier, but I need you to tell me right away if it does anything else okay? Like if it burns or itches understand?” The girl nodded and felt the substance seep into her body and almost like magic it began to feel slightly cold. She shivered and snuggled deeper into the blankets that surrounded her contain warmth, though since she was so focused on the effects taking place she missed the major detail of her breath returning. 

Upon the child returning to a restful sleep, the older teen began to collect the herbs that would be needed to continue the treatment to keep her lungs clear. Seeing the specific herbs worked, she wrote it down in a leather clad notebook she had found in her father’s study whilst cleaning out his belongings not too long ago. It was one of the only things she kept of his. 

“In the morning reapply the oil on her neck to her chest, burn the basil once a day, preferably before bed though if you notice a day worse then the others burn it in the morning and at night.” Laying down the required specimens, Bishop turned to see herself out though she was stopped just before the door. 

“How do we pay you?” The girl scrunched her eyebrows not thinking such a thing was needed, I mean she just basically experimented on their daughter and had a rather high possibility where it might’ve gone wrong (though she didn’t want to admit it). “You just did more for our little girl that that man has done in weeks, she can sleep tonight thanks to you.” 

It was clear the family wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer so Bishop sighed before shrugging her shoulders. She never was good at deciding what payment should be, it was more of a ‘hey I’m a nice person here’s this’ and not a ‘pay me’ type situation. Plus what was she supposed to do, say ‘hey I need a place to stay and a job as payment’.

No. 

“You like plants right?” the mother added. Her eyes lifted to meet her and nodded slowly unsure of where this was going. “This one was gifted to my family years ago, it’s difficult to take care of but you won’t find one like it here.” 

Though it wasn’t money or food or a place to stay, something caught the attention of the girl where she agreed that yes, that plant would be a good payment for something like this. Taking the pot and the small sapling in her hands she thanked them before heading back towards her own house where she shut the door and slowly slid to the floor. For the first time in days, she smiled and it wasn’t at a person or a bird in the wind, but a small plant that gave her an idea of what she could do.

Of what she could become. 

The buildings flew by Bishop as she passed door by door looking for the small shop she knew never to go around. She had stumbled on a few rocks on her journey there though was moving too quickly to ever hit the ground. She was on a mission and would be dead before she let something get in her way.

Funny how things turn around so quickly.

Approaching the rundown old building that definitely needed a new exterior and some obvious love, she threw open the doors announcing her presence to the only person inside. 

“How do I get to the underground.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to see you in the future of this work :)


End file.
